Sealed Fate
by Curtisimo
Summary: You don't beat the dealer.


**Hello 'erbody. **

**So.**

**I can't think up a solid storyline for a multichapter story. I've decided to take the Dan approach: not one coherent story, but** **ALL THE ONESHOTS!**

**_ALL OF THEM!_  
**

**__**_Sealed Fate_

__It had been a long day of strip mining for Steve. He had spent at least a day and a half down here, with no rest. He just trudged on in a straight-or-so line for what felt like miles. But, hecouldn't be coming back empty handed! Seventeen diamonds, and a whole mess of other ores. He should be set for a long time. As a matter of fact, he thought on the way back topside, he might have enough to make some armor! That would be amazing. No more hiding from those exploding green things or the tall things anymore! He really should think up a name for them.

* * *

Slender men. That was totally what he was calling the tall ones.

* * *

What to call them, what to call them... Leafers? Bombers? 'Sploders?

* * *

_HOW FAR HAD HE GONE?! _This was getting a bit rediculous.

* * *

Seriously, how far had he gone? He was starting to get hungry.

* * *

Oh, thank Notch! Finally at the end of that forsaken tunnel. Maybe I should go back in, start going in another direction? He didn't feel that tired, and he still had food. Yeah, he'd keep going. Can't hu**_OHMYNOTCHWHATTHENETHERWASTHA T!?_ **He jumped and hit his head on the wall.

There was someone in the tunnel.

"Hello?"

No response.

Steve sat in front of the tunnel. Whoever was in the tunnel wasn't like the villagers. He was tall like him, and had a normal shaped nose.

But his eyes...

Oh Notch, his eyes. They were pale white, and glowed. And the expression on his face was of a malice he could begin to fathom.

But... there was no one there. Maybe was was tired. He climbed the ladder to his room, and to bed. He fell asleep almost immediately. In his sleep, he had horrid visions. He just kept seeing the man, and fire. When he awoke, he went to the purple-robed villager, who seemed to be the spiritual leader. While they didn't speak each others language, it was relatively easy to communicate with gestures and pictures. Steve made a motion like mining, then pointed down. The priest nodded. Then Steve cliched his heart and jumped, and showed a picture of the mans face to the priest, which he had drawn by attaching dye into sticks and writing.

Upon being shown this, the priests eyes widened a little. He snatched the picture and burned it at the alter in his home, whilpestering what Steve assumed to be a prayer in the villagers mumbly speech. Then he reached behind the alter and removed a small lapis lazuli block and a strand of string. He made a motion to follow as he went out the door.

He made his way to Steve's house and hung the lapis lazuli over Steve's bed. He made a little motion for sleeping, then gave a thumbs up. The edgings of a reassuring smile could be seen under his nose. Steve felt a little better.

Then, life went on as usual. Steve tended to the cows and chickens, and continued his language lessons from the towns librarian. Apparently, they had three words for 'nose' in their language. Fitting. Steve briefly considered going mining, but then thought against it. What if he ran into That Guy again. Steve washorrible at thinking up names for things.

When it came time to go to bed, Steve was confidant. He would be ok. The dreamcatcher-thing would help him.

That night, the dreams were worse. He kept seeing Him, and the Nether, and screams of pain from the villagers. He awoke to find the dreamcatcher shattered, small pieces scattered around the room. He ran to the priest and showed him the broken dreamcatcher. The normally calm villager went pale. He told Steve to 'Stay now I back later', or as far as Steve could tell. He eventually came back with the green-robed villager, whom Steve had identified as king. Steve had no way of knowing this, but they were discussing exiling Steve from the village, to assure His influence didn't wear the town into ruin. The King made strong arguments against that, the primary ones being that he was one of them now, and he's the king, do what the Nether he says. The King left, and the Priest motioned Steve over to the alter, and made a sleeping motion. Steve got the message, and lied down. Despite waking up only a few hours ago, he fell asleep quickly.

Fire. Pain. Screams of horror. Him, slowly reaching for him. Closer,_ closer, _

He woke up hours later. The Priest was lieing dead next to him. He screamed.

Ok, don't panic, don't panic! You're, good at not panicking. You do that a lot, not panicking. Do it some more. Now. Ok, now you're in a church, right? Maybe Notch can help you with this one. Steve turned to the alter.

"Hey Notch. I've never done this before and I'm really sorry about that but I need help and there's someone in my dreams and the priest is dead and I'm SCARED so help? Praise Notch? The end?"

Nothing happened. Steve turned around, and there he was. The village was on fire, and he was just staring at him. He moved closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Steve screamed.

**My first attemp at a horror-ish story. It's a well know fact that Herobrine dosent approveaid strip mining, just like the fact that the Earl of Sandwich and Sir Francis Bacon invented the BLT. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated.**


End file.
